Hope, Light and A Little Faith
by YuffetineRippalLightHope
Summary: Summary: Hope and Light lived together for four years both had a obvious attraction to each other but neither acting on it. After a evening of helping Lebreau seduce Yuj. Hope finds a little gift that changes things. Slightly AU Kinda not.


**Summary: Hope and Light lived together for four years both had a obvious attraction to each other but neither acting on it. After a evening of helping Lebreau seduce Yuj. Hope finds a little gift that changes things.**

Hope lived with Lightning now in New Bodhum because Bartholomew worked so much he was home maybe twice a month for a night. Hope didn't mind moving in with Light he was actually surprised she let him. He was always awkward at first cleaning up everything doing all the chores the only thing Light didn't get mad at him for was cooking and doing the dishes. Slowly he stopped doing the other chores Light was glad she actually could do them because the weekends that Amodar forced her to take off got boring really quickly.

Hope moved in a month before his fifteenth birthday and was creeping up on 18 in two weeks. He had grown to say the least. He now stood about 6'8 towering a head over Light half a head over Sazh and almost the same height as Snow, He had started working out after Bartholomew gave Hope his choice of a gift cost not a problem for his birthday to make up for not being around and making him move, Hope bought nearly a full home gym and made use of the two unused guest rooms in the basement by knocking out the wall separated the two rooms and making it a two door gym for him and Light. His hair hadn't changed at all and he was still fairly awkward.

Light didn't mind Hope and his habits of working out shirtless and then walking around like that till he showered usually half an hour later. Then she reminded herself she was seven years older then him and he saw her as a sister. Though she didn't know Hope worked out for her, the shirtlessness was conveniently a plus, Hope spent the last four years trying to get Light to notice him. He wanted nothing more then to be able to kiss Light's beautiful lips and hug her slender waist, He didn't care if he had to hide the relationship from the world. Just having the ability to hold her and kiss her would be enough for him.

"Light I'm gunna go hang out with Lebreau I'll be back-" Light interrupted "Nine thirty any later and I will hunt you down." Light commanded hiding her jealousy "I was gunna say six but if you wanna give me th-" Light interrupted again "Six no later." She set a new deadline. Hope laughed at Lights obvious jealousy. "You really don't want me to have a girlfriend do you?" Hope was just fucking with her he was actually going to talk to Lebreau about getting Yuj to notice her. "No-I-just-um-uh" Lightning was out of things to say. "Holy shit I rendered Claire 'Lightning' Farron speechless, That is fucking amazing." Hope stated triumphantly but stopped upon being hit with the T.V remote in the gut. "Ow." Hope complained "Be glad that was the hardest object in reach now either stay or leave I don't give a fuck if you date Lebreau or not." Lightning stated 'Though I wish you would date me.' She thought to herself then mentally slapping herself and reminded herself of the age difference. "I'll be back at six." Hope said as he left the door.

"Hey Lebreau." Hope said as he laughed lightly remembering Lights jealousy. "That is my outfit that bad?" Lebreau thought he was laughing at her usual clothes. "No I told Light I was going to hang out with you and she instantly assumed we were going on a date and got really jealous." They both laughed good and hard at the thought. Hope help Lebreau make a plan on how to get Yuj to notice her. When Hope looked at the clock he read it saying Five Fifty "Fuck Light's gunna kill me I gotta go." Hope said getting up from the chair it was a good 20 minute walk from Lebreau's to His and Light's house.

As Hope left the house he heard a sob from a child in an a alley a block away from Lebreau's. Hope being a curious person stopped and went to check what it was, He raised his hand ready to fight anything and most likely win this the lessons Snow gave him he was as deadly with his fists as he was with a knife. Hope entered the alley and followed the sound to a make shift cardboard house he heard a child whispering "Mommy wake up someone's coming , Mommy? Mommy?" Hope's heart shattered at what he saw, It was a little girl maybe six years old with hair white like his and a small green frog dress shaking her dead mom, "Hey there I'm Hope who are you?" He asked curiously "I'm Faith." She answered as she jumped behind her mom. "Come with me it's going to rain soon" Hope said looking at the overcast sky "Mom said not to go with strangers." She told him seriously.

Hope couldn't find a solution but he needed more time so he pulled out his phone and called Light "Hey Light it's Hope I have a problem on the way home from Lebreau's I kinda found a little girl with her dead mom it looks like she overdosed and the girl wont come with me and I'm NOT leaving her here." Hope explained "I'll be there in five minutes what street are you on?" Light asked as she picked up her hoodie knowing it might rain while she was out "Um Gardner and Mohawk." Hope said. True to her word Light was there five minutes later, "Hey Hope." she said as she passed by him "Hey I've been trying to get her to come with me for the last five minutes she hasn't even moved." Hope told her Light completely ignored him and crouched down in front of the little girl "Hi I'm Claire whats your name?" Light asked in a motherly tone. "I'm Faith." she replied "Hi Faith, did anyone ever tell you your really cute?" Light said in a almost childishly. While she was preoccupied trying to coax Faith out her stop to come with them Hope pulled out his phone and used the sound recorded app on his phone to record this once and a life time opportunity to hear Light talk childishly.

After maybe fifteen minutes of coaxing and opening up to Faith she finally came out as long as they brought her mom to the hospital so they could get her stored and in good condition till they could bury her. By the time they got home at nine Light and Faith had a bond already, Light opened up to Faith instantly when they walked into the house Light was cradling Faith like a baby and lightly singing a lullaby so she was out cold in her arms. Light went to go put Faith in her bed and being exhausted from the day she lightly fell on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. Hope on the other hand still had energy and moved all of his Exercise gear to one side of the room and put up a cardboard wall, using a air freshener to get rid of the smell of sweat he would finish cleaning and furnish Faiths new room in the morning right now he was too tired. He walked up stairs and saw Light's door open he went to investigate why the door he'd only seen open for glimpse's of seconds while Light entered or exited was fully open. As he entered the room he saw Faith curled into Light's shoulder and Light's arm loosely curled around the girls back.

The next morning Hope got up at Eight and started making breakfast like always He was about half way done when Light came down carrying Faith and Faith was giggling into Light's shoulder. "Good morning." Hope said with a smile. "Hey Cutie." Light said sitting Faith down on the counter and kissing Hope's cheek "Okay, You have to be sick go lie down and I'll bring you your breakfast." Hope said seriously. "I'm not sick Hope I'm just tired of you not noticing my feelings." Light said sadly. "Are you kidding me? Light I noticed every time you looked at me, I noticed how you got jealous whenever I mentioned another girl, I also noticed the look in your eyes when you kicked yourself and reminded yourself of the age difference I don't care about." Hope said walking over to her and stopping right in front of her and moving a strand of hair from her face and kissing her lips lightly and delicately. Faith giggled wildly, Hope and Light smiled as they kissed until they broke apart to breathe "That went better then planned." Light had the biggest grin she could on her face. "Oh you to planned that did you?" Hope asked playfully. Hope and Light found out from the Peace Keeper's that Faith's Dad was in prison for life for killing a Peace Keeper and Her Mom had indeed overdosed on Crystal.

Two weeks had passed since that morning Hope, Faith and Light acted like a normal family though Faith never forgot her real mom she started to call Light mom and Hope dad. Serah had grown concerned because Light usually called her daily to talk and stay in touch and Hope usually called Snow but both stopped so the couple decided to stop by that day. "I'm sure their fine Serah." Snow tried to calm his wife in the car before they went to the door. "I know I just wanna check on them." Serah finalized by getting out of the car and walking towards the door.

As she reached the door Snow caught up and she rung the door bell, hearing a young voice yell "I'll get it mommy!" seconds later Faith opened the door and saw Serah and Snow. "Maybe they moved?" Snow said to Serah "Mommy it's a gorilla sized man and a girl like you!" Faith said running away to the kitchen. Light walked out a minute later holding Faith so she sat on her arms. "Hey Serah, Snow what's up?" Light asked tilting her head a little bit. "You and Hope stopped calling and- oh god where is Hope you didn't kill him did you?" Snow asked the fear showing on his face disappeared when he heard Hope laugh from behind him "Hope! You're alive!" Snow cheered. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Faith yelled trying to reach her surrogate father running over when Light put her down. "Daddy?" Serah and Snow asked at the same time. "Yeah ya' know childish form of Dad" Hope joked "Haha smarta- you get the point, When did you become daddy? Snow said "A week ago the same time Light became mommy." Hope told him walking into the house followed by Snow and Serah and kissing Lights cheek as he passed her causing Faith to giggle into Hopes shoulder. "Make yourselves comfy I'll go make coffee." Hope said as he walked into the kitchen with Faith making silly faces at her.

"How how long have you too been.." Serah trailed off. "Two weeks and just to crush Snow's fantasies For the last to weeks Hope and I have been making Faith at home and sleeping in separate beds." Light said looking directly at Snow. "Not that I haven't been trying to change those last four words." Hope said walking into the living room with a tray of four cups of coffee and Faith with a cup of hot chocolate. Snow laughed lightly at that and earned a glare from both Farron's "Oh no, Snow help me I'm being glared at by BOTH sisters it's too much. Help!" Hope made a joke out of the double glare which only got more intense at his joking. "I know it's painful I get them all the time but trust me if Light's any thing like Serah they make up for the painful glares." Both glare switching to him Hope laughed long and hard "Somebody's sleeping on the couch for the week." Hope sang playfully. Faith was mesmerized by the cartoon on the T.V to notice the adults. "Dammit." Snow hung his head sadly. "Well Serah, Light and Hope are fine can we go now?" Snow asked trying to leave eager to get home and make up for the joke "Yeah its was good seeing you too." Serah said as she got up. "And it was great meeting you cutie." Serah said childishly to Faith. "Bye mommy looking girl." Faith bent her head back looking at her.

Two months had passed and Faith started school today. "Mommy, daddy I don't wanna go I'll be good and quiet!" Faith cried "Faith we love you and you did nothing wrong, your going to be coming her five days a week for six hours for now. To make you want to when I pick you up I'll take you for ice cream everytime I promise." Hope comforted his foster daughter. "Okay daddy, mommy I love you and I'll be good!" She said walking into the school Hope and Light smiled at each other then got in the car and left. When Hope came back six hours later he found the teacher waiting next to a beaming Faith. Hope got out of the car and walked over picking up his daughter. "Mr Estheim I must say you're daughter is the best behaved student I've ever had and I've been teaching for nearly thirty years, How did you do it?" Asked Faith's teacher "I promised her Ice cream everyday I pick her up from school if shes good." Hope admitted laughing a little "She loves ice cream." he added "That is smart, Good day Mr Estheim." With that the teacher walked back into the school. "Ice cream!" Faith repeated over and over until Hope threatened to put tape on her mouth.

One year had passed and Hope had graduated and had a job at a hospital as a nurse and Light was still a soldier, Faith had two friends named Yuel and Noel. "Okay Faith today Daddy is going to take Mommy out on a special date so auntie Serah and uncle Snow are dropping by with Tidus to play." Hope told Faith. "Okay daddy." Faith smiled happy to see her kind of cousin Tidus.

At six o'clock Serah, Snow and Tidus showed up and Tidus and Faith ran off to play. "Okay well you guys know where everything is so make yourselves at home. But leave some food for the kids Snow, We'll be back at nine." said Hope as he and Light left on there date. "Hey Light, let's go for a walk." Hope said as they left the restaurant. "Okay sure." Light said as she and Hope walked down the street kinda being led by Hope. Hope was walking Light to the top of a fifty story apartment over looking the beautiful city. As they reached the top Hope walked Light to the edge of the the apartment and stopped her. He got on his knees and pulled out a small velvet box "Light, will you marry me?" Hope asked "Hope, I, um, I." Light was speechless so she decided just to run and hug Hope knocking him to the ground and kissing him senseless. When they broke for air Hope joked "I guess that's a yes." "Shut up and kiss me." Light said bobbing her head down and kissing him.

They kissed until Serah called Light. "Light where are you it's Ten and Faith is scared your not coming back." "Sorry my fiancee and me were kissing." Lightning dropped the not so subtle hint "EEEEE!" Serah screeched so loud Hope heard it through the phone three feet away. "Okay well put Faith on the phone." Lightning said once she got the hearing in her left ear "Hi Mommy, Where are you? I miss you and daddy." She sniffled "I'm sorry Faith me and Daddy lost track of time, we'll be back in twenty minutes." Light apologized. The second they walked in the door "Mommy! Daddy!" Faith screamed waking up both Snow and Tidus. "Shh Faith Snow and Tidus are sleeping." Hope said picking up his daughter and apologizing to Snow and Tidus. Serah came in seconds later. "She was really scared you two wouldn't comeback." Serah said "Thanks for keeping her kind of calm." Light thanked her with a hug. "Is it ok if we sleep here I don't wanna try and lift Snow." Serah joked "Sure there's a guest room beside Faith's room with a master bed." Hope told her walking upstairs with Faith still clinging to his neck. Hope went into Lights room and put Faith on the bed and kissed her forehead and turned and left the room passing Light right outside she grabbed his and dragged him into the room "Light?" Hope asked as he pushed him on the bed and laid next to him using him as a pillow. "We're engaged so you sleep in my bed from now on." Light told him "Okay." He smiled pulling Light tight into him and Faith cuddled into him on her own.

The next morning Hope woke up to a flash of a camera phone from Snow. "Awww, So cute." Snow tried to tease Hope. "Can I get a copy of that picture?" Hope smiled partly because he was ruining Snow's plan partly because he genuinely wanted a copy. "Screw you." Snow said dropping his smile and walking out. "What's going on?" Light asked in a sleep like state. "Nothing go to bed." Hope said as he kissed her forehead. Once she was fully asleep Hope got up without bothering either girl and went downstairs to make breakfast. Once the eggs and bacon were done Hope walked upstairs to wake the girls. "Light, Faith wake up breakfast is ready." Hope tried but neither did anything so Hope decided breakfast in bed for the two would be good and came back up five minutes later with two trays on a bigger tray and came into the room.

Hope put the tray on the end table and moved in and kissed Light lightly and she woke up and when she realized it was Hope she kissed back "Hmm if you want to wake me up that's not the way to do it." Light smiled against Hope's lips "What about breakfast in bed for my beautiful girls." Hope said kissing her again and bringing a tray onto Light's lap. "That would do it" she said as she looked at the Eggs, Bacon, Home fries and a glass of Orange Juice. "Mommy what smells so good?" Faith asked waking up to the smell of eggs and bacon. "Daddy brought us breakfast." Light smiled happily. "Thanks daddy." Faith smiled and began to eat the amazing breakfast. "So fiancee what'd want to do today?" Light asked mainly just to be able to use the word fiancee. "I want to spend the day with my beautiful girls doing anything not super girly." Hope told her as he kissed her cheek. "How about we lay in bed and watch movies?" Light asked "We watched every movie we own." Hope told her. "Then get your butt to a movie store and call us so we can tell you what movies to get." Light told him. "Fine, fine." He said getting off the bed and going to the door. "Your lucky I love you two." Hope said "We know." Light smiled at him.

Forty minutes and A hundred and twenty bucks later. Yeah Light made him buy that many movies. Hope returned home and found Light and Faith snuggled in on the couch under a blanket watching one of Faith's shows. "I got the movies, and Light you owe me around a hundred bucks." Hope said as he sat down on the couch by Lights feet. "What are you doing?" Light asked him "Um sitting down, is that Illegal?" Hope asked "When me and Faith are laying over here yes it is." Light said to him seriously. "I guess that makes sense." Hope said lying next to her. "Better?" Hope asked "Much."

Nine years later Faith was sixteen and was a miniature Light, and not the fairly recent one she was a strict I don't screw around girl. Light was happy to see Faith take after her, and Hope was happy she wasn't the guy chasing whorish looking girl. "Dad, I have a date tonight can I have some money?" A sixteen year old Faith asked "Who is he, how old is he and is he nice?" Hope snapped instantly "It's Noel, hes 16 and really nice and sweet." Faith told him. "Okay sure but if he breaks up with you I'm breaking his shin." Hope told her seriously meaning it. "It's just one date Hope calm down." Light said coming into the room in her average uniform "I know but I don't want my angel to be hurt." Hope explained. Faith squealed lightly as the door bell rang. Hope went with Faith as she answered it. "Hey Noel." Faith said twirling her hair that now went down to her butt. "Hey Faith, Mr. Estheim" Noel greeted. "Two things. One She's home by nine no later. Two. If I find her crying in her bed because you broke up with her, I'll make sure you don't leave a hospital bed." He threatened. "Okay sir." Noel said as he and Faith walked to Noel's car.

"They grow up fast." Hope said smiling as the car drove off.

"They sure do. They sure do."

* * *

**AN: That my third One Shot, In the middle of writing a REALLY long WoW one shot and I need people to give suggestions on and beta read a FFXIII Story I'm doing I right now have 9 chapters done but I plan on putting on the site all in night when I finish it.  
**


End file.
